


The Right Moment is Now

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 12 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: With Sam missing and their mom just back from the dead, it doesn’t seem like the right time for him and Cas to get together no matter how much either want. Maybe there is no such thing as the right timeEarly season 12 spoilers
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Right Moment is Now

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own SUPERNATUAL or characters duh 
> 
> Why does supernatural want to autocorrect to all caps??

“Dean,” Cas walks into his room. His hands are fiddling with the sleeves of his tan trench coat and his head is downcast. “How are you feeling?”

Dean sits up from his bed, he’s got a headache forming but he smiles and gives Cas his full attention. He sets his computer down that has the security camera footage he’s been scouring for the vehicle that took his brother. 

“I’m okay.” Cas gives him a look like he doesn’t believe him. “Is it a little weird with mom here? Yes, but I’m dealing and I just need to focus on getting Sam back.” 

“Of course.” Cas shuffles from one foot to the other. “Dean, I am so-“

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Dean said sternly. “I don’t blame you. The bitch blasted you away, not your fault.”

The angel nods but looks down to Dean’s blanket. His head is ducked from Dean’s view and his fingers are tracing the stitching. 

“Dean-“ Cas’ shoulders start shaking. 

“Hey, hey,” Dean stands and pulls Cas to him. 

“You were dead.” Cas sobs into his shoulder. “You were dead and I lost Sam. You gave me the most important job and I lost him and you were dead and...” 

“I’m here now.” Dean promised. “And we’re gonna get Sam back.”

“I can’t keep doing this.” Cas steps back and looks Dean in the eye for the first time since he’s entered the room. The angel’s blue eyes are tinged red and hold dark bags underneath. 

“Cas, we can’t. Sam’s missing and mom just got back-“ Dean’s logic is cut off by a kiss. 

They’ve done this before. One of them gets too close to the edge and the suppressed emotions start to rise. So it’s not the first time they’ve kissed and it never seems to be the last. 

Dean lets all that go for now and looses himself in Cas’ lips. The angel’s arms are wrapped around him and keeping him close. Dean’s got his hands twisted in Cas’ dark tousled hair. It feels so right he forgets why they can’t. 

Almost. 

“Cas, Cas,” Dean pulls away. Cas’ eyes are red. “It’s just not the right time.”

“It’s never the right time, Dean.” Cas drops his arms to wrap around Dean’s waist. “Please, the world is always ending, or someone is dying, or coming back from the dead.”

“It’s not the right time. We have to find out who took Sam and-“

Again Cas’ lips are on his. 

“Why?” Cas asks. “Why does it have to be the right time? Nothing ever seems settle down. Doesn’t it feel right?” Cas’ hands are on his cheeks, brushing tears away he didn’t even know were falling. 

“Cas...stay.” Dean presses his lips to the angel and lets himself be taken by the flood of emotions as he allows the damn to fall. 

“Always.” Cas promises. 

Dean pulls them to the bed. Cas on top of him, two pairs of hands and lips everywhere. It’s messy and perfect at the same time. 

Eventually Dean’s movements begin to drag. The exhaustion and mental strain from the day taking over. His continues to kiss everywhere he can reach sleepily. 

“Dean,” Cas pulls away. “Sleep.”

“But Sam-“

“I’ll continue searching for your brother.” The angel reaches for the forgotten laptop in danger of being pushed off the bed. 

“Okay,” Dean shuffles into Cas’ side. His face pressed into the angel’s hip as Cas sits against the headboard with the laptop on his lap. “Just for a couple hours.” 

“Of course.” Cas seems to have a smile in his voice. 

Dean links his arms around Cas’ waist. That bubble that has been softly boiling inside for years has popped. He feels lighter and can’t keep the smile from his face. 

————-

Sam walks into the kitchen, freshly showered and in need of some food before he hits the hay. The sound of giggling echoes down the hall. He just about gets his gun out to go investigate for a monster. 

When he turns the corner he’s not necessarily surprised, he’s more relieved. His brother and their angel are standing hip to hip in front of the skillet sizzling with pancakes. Cas is saying something that makes Dean giggle, honest to Chuck, giggle like a school girl. Cas looks at him in the same adoring way he always has and kisses his brother softly. 

“Finally the right moment?” Sam asks as he plates up with pancakes and orange juice. 

“Right moments are overrated, Sammy.” Dean waves him off and places a short kiss to Cas’ mouth. 

Their mom comes to join them and they eat a family breakfast, Sam thinks his gruff brother wipes at a tear, but who can say really? Sam’s just happy for them. 

When Cas and Dean are cleaning up as Mary and Sam finish their third helping of pancakes, Mary keeps glancing at the new couple. 

“Did I miss something earlier?” She asks Sam in a soft voice, gesturing to Cas who is trading a kiss from Dean for a clean plate to dry. “Is that new or...”

“It’s not new.” Sam says smiling at his brother and best friend looking happier then ever. “They’ve just finally realized there is no right time. This life you gotta live in the moment and make the most of it.” 

Mary seems like she understands, she smiles but doesn’t comment. They both eye the hunter and angel doing something as domestic as doing the dishes. 

Dean has crow’s feet prominent in the corners of his eyes and his smile is wide as he flicks water at Cas. The angel dances out of the way and playfully whips Dean in the butt with his dish towel. 

Honestly not much changed, except both the man and angel’s shoulders seemed lighter. Not to mention, of course, the kiss Dean steals when Cas get’s close enough. Nope, it’s all been there, now they simply have their heads on their shoulders like humans/angels should. 

Their lives have yet to wind down. The world always seems to be throwing something at them as soon as another problem is solved. They had to take these moments and keep them close. You never knew when one day would be your last. 

For now Sam sits at the table with his mother, a full stomach and a smile on his face. His older brother is the happiest he has ever seen him with his best friend at his side, trading kisses like they have all the time in the world. 

Sam doesn’t know what tomorrow would bring, none of them do, but he figures he’ll live in this moment. It seems like the right moment to live in.


End file.
